


【SK】死神君

by XingYunRuYu_Ryusei



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 01:31:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20827154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XingYunRuYu_Ryusei/pseuds/XingYunRuYu_Ryusei





	【SK】死神君

传言道，死神是世上第一个死去的人。从那以后死神陪伴每一个逝者走过去那边的最后一段路，使得他们不会孤单。

========

（一）

我是死神。

我已经不记得自己活了，或者说死了多久了。也许我压根就没有活过，如果没有活过的话那也就没有死掉这个概念了。

我只是记得我这么多这么多年，不断地重复着：“我是死神，我来迎接您了。”

（二）

我陪过数不清的人走过他们的最后一程。人数实在太多了，就算是有那么几个印象深刻的，也会在多少年以后被淡忘。

到头来我好像也没记住过谁。

可能是对谁有那么点印象的，一个梳着月代头的青年，那似乎已经是好几百年前送走的人了，对他的名字我已经记不太得了，只记得那发型，还记得他好像长得很好看。

他好像还跟我搭话，但是他说了什么？

（三）

几十年前我也送走过一个同样好看的人，虽然他身上全是泥土。

他好像是在远离家乡的地方战死的。

希望他的身体最后能回到故乡吧。

说到这个战死的人，我就想起再往前一段时间，在一群医科大学的学生里，好像也有一张长得很像的脸。

（四）

今天我陪一个男孩子走过了最后一程，很年轻的男孩子，才17岁。

他骑着自行车冲向一辆高速行驶中的卡车，自杀死掉的。

“是越野车不是自行车。”

有那么大区别吗，不都是两个轮子没有发动机跑的比摩托车和汽车慢的很多的交通工具吗。可是男孩子似乎很重视这一点，不停强调那是越野车。

好吧，越野车就越野车吧。

（五）

好像好久没有遇到熟悉的脸了。人类真的有轮回转世这种东西吗？

（六）

那张好看的脸今天又出现了。

他似乎很沉默，我问他名字他也不回答。看他的随身物品像是个大学生，明明看脸只有中学生的样子。

反正他也不说话，我就偷瞄了好几次他的脸，真好看呐，眉毛淡淡的，嘴唇的弧度跟我之前看到的大多数人都不一样，像猫一样。脸上有几颗浅浅的痣，下巴上那颗最明显。手好像很软的样子，但是没经过对方允许不能随便去碰他的手……

（七）

这一世，啊，我擅自认为长着这张好看的脸的人是同一个人的轮回转世了。

这一世他似乎很健谈的样子，带着迷人的微笑一直与我攀谈。

他说他过去是个杀手，也被人称为死神。后来当了老师，最后被自己的学生亲手杀掉了。

这明明应该是个悲伤的故事，但是他说到最后时脸上竟满是骄傲。

“死神先生，长得很好看啊。”

“我吗？”这么多年，第一次有人这么说。

“是啊，脸圆圆的，看起来跟小孩子一样。可以很轻易的迷住对手呢。”

“哈……不过我也没什么对手啦。”

“是吗……”他说完这话，露出了意味不明的笑。啊，嘴唇的弧度变得像狐狸一样了。

（八）

不知道为什么，今天我去迎接的那个人，一见到我就开始笑，笑的像狐狸一样。让我想起了上次那个杀手最后意味不明的笑。

“又见到你了，死神先生。”他笑，那眼神看的我背后一凉。

“死神先生做了那么多年死神，难道还是业务不熟练吗？还是说偷懒了？”像是猎食者盯上了猎物一般的眼神。

“你在说什么？”

“说什么？死神先生难道自己不知道吗？死神先生没有做好自己的工作，让人留着前世的记忆。我这一世可是被过去的情感折磨的好惨啊，死神先生，不知道你要怎么补偿我呢？”

为什么？带着前世记忆什么的，我怎么可能会犯这种低级的错误？

“死神先生，你喜欢我吧？”

诶？诶！？

“我可是记得清清楚楚的哦，从水野那一世起。死神先生那么温柔，很容易让人溺死其中呐，哦，已经死了就不能再溺死一次了哦。”

诶诶诶？？

我的思绪已经完全被打乱，明明说的都是我听得懂的文字，合在一起却让我无法理解。

“等一等，过去的感情？溺死？”

“啊啦，死神先生注意到了？”

我注意到了，但是我情愿我没发现他字句之间的线索。

这是大忌。

（九）

我叫渡海征司郎，是个医生。

普普通通的医生，除了我有前世的记忆。

呵，前世的记忆，碍事的东西。

温柔的死神，一世又一世遇见的看起来人畜无害，说话黏黏糊糊，似乎有些小心翼翼的死神。

明明是个死神还小心翼翼。

前世的记忆并不是什么大不了的事情，麻烦的是从前世带回的情感，一世又一世累积起的，对那个废物一样的死神的爱恋。

再怎么不承认，我的前世到头来都是我自己，他们对死神的爱在我活着的年岁里不知不觉转化成了我对死神的思恋。

凭什么？

都怪那个业务不精的死神，为什么没有好好让我忘记我的前世？

可恶，可还是爱上他了，爱上那个一生才能见到一回的人。

（十）

我是一个死神。

不过我不再是一个人了。有人留在了这边陪我，虽然他自称是恶魔，常把年轻逝者的魂灵吓得嗷嗷大哭。

因为过去我一直是一个人，所以也没有人教导我关于死神的事宜，有些事情只能靠我们自己想。

虽然我脑子不是很好使，但他是个很聪明的人。他说，也许是因为我们两人慢慢都喜欢上了对方，所以本应被我的能力抹去的记忆残留了下来，一世世累积，最后就成了现在这个样子。

嘛，无所谓啦，反正有他在，我也不可能再和第二个人互相喜欢了，应该不会再出现留有前世记忆的人了。

这样的人有他一个就够了。

我想要的也就他一个。

==================

网上看到的关于死神是第一个死去的人的脑洞。

一个有点伤感的无聊小故事


End file.
